Un San Valentín casi trágico
by AngelGatomon
Summary: Odaiba se convirtió en el escenario de una cercana tragedia el día de San Valentín de 2004.


**Un San Valentín casi trágico**

Era mediodía del día de San Valentín de 2004. Un mediodía soleado en Odaiba; donde Veemon estaba caminando hacia casa de Tai y Kari llevando un regalo para Gatomon (de quien estaba enamorado). Ese regalo era un pastel de atún cuya receta había encontrado en Internet. Sabía que a Gatomon le gustaba mucho el atún y decidió hacer dicho pastel. Hizo otro más pequeño para probarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bueno, y realmente lo estaba.

En casa de los Yagami, habían terminado de almorzar. Cuando Veemon llegó al portal del edificio y llamó al timbre, Kari le abrió la puerta del portal.

¿Quién es, Kari? –Preguntó Tai.

Es Veemon. – Contestó–. Creo que ha venido para traerle un regalo a Gatomon.

Pero podría haberse esperado hasta la reunión de esta tarde en el parque. –Dijo Tai.

Quizás podría decirle ahora que amo a Patamon; después de todo, Patamon y yo vamos a confesar nuestro amor en la reunión. – Explicó Gatomon.

TK y yo haremos lo mismo. –Dijo Kari–. Los cuatro decidimos que éste sería el día.

¿No crees que deberías esperar hasta esta tarde? – Preguntó Agumon–. Porque podría decírselo a los demás antes de que os confeséis en la reunión, y no se sorprenderían por la noticia.

No me importa que los demás se sorprendan o no. Además, mientras nosotros no hagamos la confesión delante de ellos, Veemon podría estar mintiendo. –Dijo Gatomon.

Puedes decirle lo de vuestro amor, pero no quiero que le digas lo de mi amor con TK. –Ordenó Kari–. No quiero que los demás lo sepan hasta esta tarde.

De acuerdo, Kari. –Contestó Gatomon.

¿Y si Davis lo está utilizando para otro de sus inútiles planes para conseguir que lo ames, Kari? –Preguntó Tai–. Recuerda que Davis ha intentado impresionarte muchas veces, y creo que Veemon casi nunca lo ha hecho con Gatomon.

Quizás Veemon no haya sido expresivo y directo como Davis, Tai. –Dijo Agumon–. Pero lo he visto en ocasiones mirando a Gatomon con ojos de cordero degollado. Eso significa que estará enamorado de ella.

Si se trata de otro plan suyo, volverá a ser un fracaso. –Dijo Kari con sarcasmo–. Porque se enterará esta tarde de que amo a TK y que Gatomon ama a Patamon.

DING–DONG! Sonó el timbre. Kari fue a abrir la puerta.

Hola, Veemon. –Dijo Kari.

Hola, Kari. ¿Está Gatomon? –Preguntó.

Sí, está en el salón. –Respondió–. Pasa.

Veemon entró y fue hacia el salón donde estaban los demás.

Hola, Veemon. – Dijeron Tai y Agumon.

Hola, chicos. –Contestó y corrió hacia el sofá donde Gatomon estaba sentada.

Hola, Veemon. –Dijo Gatomon.

Hola, Gatomon. –Contestó–. Aquí tienes mi regalo de San Valentín para ti. – Le pasó el regalo y ella lo abrió.

Tiene muy buena pinta. Te agradezco mucho que hayas hecho este pastel para mí, y de atún con lo mucho que me gusta dicho pescado. – Dijo Gatomon con un entusiasmo que hizo que Veemon sonriera–. Pero… –Veemon disminuyó algo su sonrisa–. …creo que aún no lo sabes, y deberías saberlo.

¿El qué? –Preguntó Veemon.

Que en realidad amo… – Se cortó–. … a Patamon. Que nos amamos.

Al oír dichas palabras, Veemon quedó en un shock que intentó disimular pero Gatomon lo notaba.

Sabía que ambos os llevabais muy bien, pero no que os amabais. – Dijo Veemon mintiendo porque sabía que esa amistad que tenían Gatomon y Patamon iba a terminar en lo que Veemon menos deseaba. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Sí, Veemon. Nos amamos. –Dijo Gatomon–. Debo decirte que no me veo como tu pareja adecuada. No pienses que es porque me caes mal, sino porque veo algo en Patamon que me hace sentir felicidad y no es por nuestras evoluciones angelicales, sino por su forma de ser. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí. –Respondió–. ¿Desde cuándo os amáis? –Preguntó.

Desde hace bastante tiempo. –Respondió–. Nos confesamos en casa de TK, dos días después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon. Pero decidimos que os lo diríamos a todos en la reunión de hoy en el parque. Pero procura no decírselo a nadie, ni a Davis. Quiero que esto no se sepa hasta la reunión de esta tarde.

De acuerdo. –Dijo Veemon–. Espero que disfrutes de mi regalo, Gatomon. Me voy, hasta luego.

Hasta luego. –Contestaron todos.

Corrió cabizbajo hacia la salida y cerró la puerta.

Parece ser que le afectó. –Dijo Kari.

Sabiendo lo entusiasta que es, seguro que se le pasará. –Dijo Gatomon.

Tras el shock, Veemon entró en un trance depresivo; la chica que más amaba en el mundo amaba ni más ni menos que a su máximo rival: Patamon. Veemon se arrimó a la barandilla que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa y echó un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarse que no había nadie abajo. Se subió sobre la barandilla y se tiró al vacío. Acabó cayendo en plancha estampándose la cabeza, lo cual provocó que quedara inconsciente y sangrando.

En ese momento, Patamon y TK iban de camino hacia casa de Tai y Kari. Patamon llevaba puesta una riñonera para guardar su regalo para Gatomon. Se adelantó bastante por lo entusiasmado que estaba. Cuando voló sobre el edificio de la casa de Tai y Kari, le llamó la atención que hubiera mucha gente rodeando a alguien en la calle. Se acercó y descubrió que ese alguien que rodeaban era Veemon tendido en el suelo inconsciente con la cabeza sangrando.

Pero si es Veemon. ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Voló rápidamente hacia casa de Tai y Kari y tocó el timbre continuamente.

¿Quién será ahora? Está tocando el timbre continuamente. –Dijo Tai.

¿Será Veemon de nuevo? –Preguntó Kari

Tai corrió para abrir la puerta.

¡Es una emergencia, Tai! ¡Veemon está abajo tendido en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando! – Gritó Patamon.

¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Tai sorprendido. Los gritos de Patamon fueron oídos por Kari, Gatomon y Agumon.

¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Gritó Kari mientras corría con Gatomon y Agumon.

Los cuatros corrieron a la barandilla y vieron la figura de Veemon tendido en el suelo de la calle inconsciente.

Llamaré a Joe para que su padre traiga una ambulancia. Bajad y esperad abajo. –Dijo Kari mientras cogía su móvil–. Yo bajaré cuando haya avisado a Davis.

De acuerdo, Kari. –Dijo Tai.

Yo avisaré a TK que está de camino hacia aquí. –Dijo Patamon que entró en la casa para dejar la riñonera y salir por la puerta del balcón.

Tai, Gatomon y Agumon bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras mientras que Patamon ya había encontrado a TK que ya estaba cerca del edificio. Le contó lo que le había pasado a Veemon.

Démonos prisa. ¿Han avisado a Joe? –Preguntó TK empezando a correr.

Sí, Kari lo está llamando. –Contestó.

Tai, Agumon y Gatomon habían llegado hasta el lugar donde estaba Veemon.

Soy amigo de este digimon. ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Preguntó Tai mientras lo levantaba.

Lo vi caerse desde el edificio. Se tiró. Creo que fue un intento de suicidio. –Dijeron algunas de las personas haciendo que Tai se quedara perplejo.

¿Alguno de ustedes ha llamado a urgencias? –Preguntó Tai.

No. Todavía no. –Contestaron algunos.

Iba a llamar ahora. Y yo también. –Dijeron otros.

Pues no lo hagan porque ya hemos llamado. –Dijo Tai.

Tai corrió seguido de Agumon y Gatomon cargando con Veemon hacia el portal y se encontró con TK en el camino.

Ya estás aquí, TK. –Dijo Tai mientras él y TK corrían para llegar al portal.

¿Sabes qué le ha pasado? –Preguntó TK.

Según esas personas, intentó suicidarse. –Contestó Tai.

¿Por qué querría suicidarse? –Se preguntó TK.

Gatomon le confesó que ama a Patamon y le afectaría tanto que decidió cometer esta locura. –Dijo Tai.

Nunca esperé que llegase a este extremo. –Dijo Gatomon con cierta culpabilidad.

¿No crees que está muerto? –Preguntó Patamon.

Veo que está inconsciente. –Contestó TK poniéndole la mano sobre el tórax–. Pero aún tiene pulso.

Los seis se quedaron esperando en el portal hasta que llegase la ambulancia; Joe había recibido la llamada de Kari y se lo dijo a su padre. Joe salió de su casa y corrió hacia allí. Llegó allí en cinco minutos.

Ya estoy aquí. –Dijo Joe–. Mi padre no tardará en venir. ¿Habéis avisado a Davis? – Preguntó Joe.

Creo que Kari lo habrá llamado después de avisarte. –Contestó Tai.

Joe puso su mano sobre el tórax y notó el pulso.

Aún tiene pulso. –Dijo Joe.

Sí, ya lo había notado. –Dijo TK.

En ese momento se oía el sonido de la ambulancia que traía el padre de Joe.

Mi padre está cerca. –Dijo Joe.

La ambulancia fue hacia donde estaban y paró. Joe corrió hacia ella para dar indicaciones a los médicos que bajaron del vehículo. Corrieron junto con Joe con una camilla.

Lo llevaremos al Hospital Internacional St. Luke en Chuo. –Dijo Joe mientras ponía a Veemon sobre la camilla.

Tennos al tanto de lo que ocurra. –Dijo TK.

De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí. –Dijo Joe y metieron a Veemon en la ambulancia. Luego emprendieron la marcha.

Kari ya había avisado a Davis y bajó hasta el portal.

Chicos, ¿Ha venido el padre de Joe con la ambulancia? – Preguntó.

Sí, acaban de llevárselo. –Contestó Tai.

Acabo de hablar con Davis. Ha reaccionado bruscamente. –Dijo Kari.

Normal, se trata de su compañero digimon. –Dijo TK–. Deberíamos decírselo a los demás en la reunión.

¿No creéis que sería un tema que causaría una impresión demasiado fuerte estando todos con el entusiasmo del día de San Valentín? –Preguntó Tai.

Aprovecharíamos la reunión para contárselo. –Dijo TK.

Quizás sería mejor no contárselo. –Dijo Kari.

Pero acabarán notando la ausencia de Veemon. –Dijo TK.

Se lo contaremos; después de todo son nuestros amigos y también deberían saberlo. –Dijo Tai.

Tras cinco minutos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Davis llegó con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Dónde está Veemon? –Gritó Davis.

La ambulancia acaba de llevárselo al Hospital Internacional St. Luke en Chuo. –Contestó Tai.

No puedo creer que Veemon haya decidido hacer una cosa así. –Dijo Davis–. ¿No se ha parado a pensar en cómo me sentiría?

Todos lo conocemos como un digimon enérgico y entusiasta. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ese extremo. –Dijo Patamon.

Me sentiré como la principal culpable si no sobrevive. –Dijo Gatomon con seriedad–. Si sobrevive, le daré una buena reprimenda cuando se recupere.

No penséis que esto ha sido otro plan mío para intentar conseguir el amor de Kari. –Dijo Davis y desvió su mirada hacia Kari–. Que sepas que acepto tu amor por TK, y me conformo con que seas feliz.

Eso es cierto. Lo íbamos a decir esta tarde en la reunión. –Dijeron ambos agarrándose las manos–. Gracias por comprenderlo, Davis. –Dijo Kari.

De nada. No me habría sorprendido de todas formas. –Respondió–. Sobre Veemon, está vez él mismo pensó en hacerle el regalo a Gatomon. Pero nunca le habría pedido que amenazara con suicidarse si Gatomon le rechazaba; seguro que no funcionaría…

¡Nunca funcionaría! –Interrumpió Gatomon mirando a Davis–. Le reprendería por el daño que te causaría al no poder renacer tras morir en el mundo real, como pasó con Wizardmon. Y me causaría un profundo sentimiento de culpa al ser la razón de su decisión fatídica. Sabiendo que realmente Veemon nunca se suicidaría; pararía su intención suicida y se delataría tu plan. Demasiado has intentado impresionar a Kari que todos pensaríamos que era un plan hecho por ti. Mucho peor sería que Veemon hubiera decidido no suicidarse y por accidente se cayera y se matara: eso te habría hecho caer al nivel de Myotismon tras proponerle un plan que le ha costado la vida.

Desde luego que no le habría propuesto eso. No sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que está él muerto, y espero que no se muera. –Dijo Davis–. ¡Ahora mismo voy a pedirle a mi padre que me lleve al hospital! –Empezó a correr.

Espera, Davis. –Ordenó Tai–. Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta que nos llame Joe. Entonces iremos al hospital.

De acuerdo, Tai. –Contestó.

Avisemos a los demás sobre el asunto. –Dijo TK sacando su teléfono móvil.

Tai, Kari y TK llamaron a los demás para informarles sobre lo que había hecho Veemon y que se iba a cancelar la reunión en el parque. La mayoría no dieron crédito a la noticia. Tras contarlo, los tres junto con Davis volvieron a sus casas esperando novedades.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital diez minutos después de recoger a Veemon. Se lo llevaron a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Tras varias pruebas, descubrieron que tenía una pérdida del conocimiento, pero aun así no tenía el cráneo fracturado. Junto con eso, se rompió seis costillas y la clavícula izquierda.

Media hora después, Veemon despertó tumbado en la camilla. Joe estaba vigilándolo.

Veo que te has despertado. –Dijo Joe.

¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Veemon.

Estás en el hospital. –Contestó–. No te muevas. –Ordenó al verlo moverse–. Tienes varias costillas rotas y la clavícula izquierda también. Así que no te muevas en absoluto, sobretodo no muevas la cabeza. Veo que tu cráneo es sumamente duro y no ha sufrido un rasguño, pero el golpe te hizo perder el conocimiento y puede que sufras anomalías cerebrales. Te dormirán con anestesia para operarte los huesos rotos, luego harán imágenes por resonancia magnética de tu cerebro y por último te conectarán un escáner de ondas cerebrales.

Unos minutos después, lo llevaron al quirófano para operarle los huesos rotos; la operación duró una hora y media. Después le hicieron imágenes por resonancia magnética: no había anomalías en su cerebro. Aun así, lo volvieron a llevar a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos poniéndole un escáner de ondas cerebrales, un gotero de suero pinchado en su brazo derecho y escayolándole el torso y el brazo izquierdo.

Procura mantenerte en reposo absoluto durante este tiempo para que el escáner detecte mejor posibles anomalías en tu cerebro y que tus huesos rotos se unan más rápido. –Dijo Joe–. Es fastidioso pero debes hacerlo por tu salud.

Joe le contó por teléfono a Tai lo que tenía Veemon, lo que le habían hecho y que estaría con una revisión constante de las ondas cerebrales durante una semana; por lo que no podía recibir visitas. Tai se lo contó a Davis y a los demás, y esperaron hasta la semana siguiente.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Veemon fue llevado al hospital. Durante el tiempo de espera, el escáner de ondas cerebrales no detectó ninguna anomalía; así que su cerebro no había sufrido daños graves, sólo la pérdida temporal del conocimiento. Así que los médicos lo trasladaron a una habitación. Joe informó a Tai sobre el asunto y éste se lo dijo a los demás. Obviamente Davis fue el primero y más rápido en ir al hospital. Cuando llegó a la habitación, contempló a su compañero digimon escayolado de la cabeza, del torso y del brazo izquierdo entero, y el gotero de suero pinchado en su brazo derecho.

¿Cómo estás, Veemon? –Preguntó Davis.

Estoy bien, pero… agobiado por el reposo absoluto al que… debo someterme. –Contestó.

¿Cómo pudiste pensar en quitarte la vida? –Preguntó Davis a punto de llorar–. ¿No te paraste a pensar en lo que sufriría si hubieras muerto?

Entré como… en un trance tras… oír… que… Gatomon y Patamon se amaban, y… estaba fuera de control. –Contestó.

No te puedes imaginar cómo me miraban nuestros amigos cuando me vieron tras oír la noticia. Matt y Cody me preguntaron si lo del regalo y la amenaza de suicidio por rechazo de Gatomon fue idea mía. Les expliqué lo mismo que a Kari, TK y Tai: que lo del regalo fue por tu propia cuenta y que nunca sería capaz de ordenarte hacer una amenaza de suicidio.

Quizás… debiste venir conmigo. –Dijo Veemon–. Habrías impedido… mi intento de suicidio.

Confío en que no vuelvas a hacerlo ahora que sabes que Gatomon y Patamon se aman y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Lo sé, pero tengo miedo a entrar… en el mismo trance si tuviera… otra novia y me dejara. –Dijo Veemon.

Procura resistir dichos trances. –Dijo Davis–. Que esta experiencia te haga no volver a caer en dichos trances.

Minutos después, llegaron los demás con sus digimons. Faltaba Gatomon que decidió quedarse en casa de Kari mientras Veemon estuviera en el hospital porque estaba en un estado de culpabilidad y no quería que la vieran como la responsable de la cercana muerte de Veemon. Davis pidió a todos que no le hicieran preguntas a Veemon porque él les respondería.

Los huesos rotos de Veemon se recompusieron, para sorpresa de los médicos, tres días después de que lo llevaran a la habitación. Así que al día siguiente le dieron el alta médica. Joe se lo dijo a Tai y Davis, y éste fue hacia el hospital para llevárselo a su casa. Tras oír lo del alta médica, Gatomon corrió rápidamente hacia casa de Davis antes de que él y Veemon llegaran. Cuando llegó al portal del edificio, le abrió Jun, la hermana de Davis, que estaba sola en casa. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta de la casa y Jun le abrió.

Hola Jun, he venido a esperar a Veemon. Quiero hablar con él. –Dijo Gatomon.

Adelante, pasa. –Dijo Jun.

Lo esperaré en la habitación. No le digas ni a él ni a Davis que he venido, por favor. –Pidió.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Jun.

Unos minutos después, Davis y Veemon llegaron a casa.

Ya estamos aquí. –Dijo Davis.

Hola Davis. –Contestó Jun–. ¿Cómo estás, Veemon? –Preguntó mirándole.

Dejémosle tranquilo. Veemon necesita recomponerse de haber estado tantos días en el hospital. –Dijo Davis mirando a Veemon.

Sí, Davis. –Contestó y se fue directo hacia la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Gatomon. Tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gatomon? –Preguntó Veemon.

No contestó. Se acercó a él y le dio un bofetón en la cara. El ruido del bofetón llamó la atención de Davis y éste corrió hacia la habitación y entró.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gatomon? –Preguntó Davis tras verla.

Le estoy dando a Veemon la reprimenda que se merece. –Contestó–. ¡Fuera! ¡Esta conversación es entre él y yo!

De acuerdo. –Dijo Davis y cerró la puerta.

Continuando la conversación…

¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar en quitarte la vida?! ¡¿No te paraste a pensar en cómo se sentiría Davis si hubieras muerto?! –Gritó Gatomon furiosa.

Seguro que le habría hecho un daño irreparable. –Contestó cabizbajo y aún tocando sus dolorida mejilla.

¡¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?! –Preguntó Gatomon.

Lo que pasó en aquel momento es que la impresión me hizo entrar en un trance depresivo y… –Dijo.

¿Tanto te afectó? –Interrumpió–. ¿Tanto te afectó el hecho de que Patamon y yo nos amemos? ¡¿Y encima suponiéndolo según dijiste?! –Gritó desquiciada–. Me has decepcionado mucho, Veemon. Pensaba que eras un digimon entusiasta con deseos de vida, se lo demostraste a BlackWargreymon según me dijo Agumon. Confiaba en que este asunto no te afectaría. Pero medio sabiendo que Patamon y yo nos amábamos, es increíble que te afectara hasta tal grado que decidieras quitarte la vida. Y en eso también has mostrado inmadurez. –Dijo con decepción y cierto resentimiento en la cara.

Lo del regalo fue idea mía, Davis no tiene nada que ver… –Dijo Veemon.

Lo sé todo; Davis nos lo contó y dijo que acepta el amor entre TK y Kari. –Interrumpió–. No sólo habrías hecho daño a Davis, también me habrías hecho daño a mí. Porque me sentiría como la responsable de tu muerte, y no salí de casa de Kari porque me sentía culpable y no quería ver posibles miradas de suspicacia en nuestros amigos. –Llorando–. Y tu muerte habría sido un verdadero daño irreparable, porque en el mundo real los digimons no pueden renacer, como pasó con Wizardmon.

Acepto tu amor con Patamon. –Dijo Veemon.

Pues hazlo de verdad. –Ordenó–. Y procura no volver a entrar en esos trances inductivos al suicidio, porque si vuelves a sobrevivir de un suicidio o intentar suicidarte, nunca jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

De acuerdo. –Contestó Veemon.

Adiós. –Dijo Gatomon mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Adiós. –Dijo Veemon.

Fin.


End file.
